Omake
by Snavej
Summary: Mai needs to go bra shopping and Oliver isn't leaving her alone... [An omake to up my and coming yasune fic that I could not help but share with you all!]


**Author's note: Well, this is an omake to a yasune fic I am writing at the moment but I could not wait to share something with you all! This didn't really fit into the main story but I had to write it! It's an AU set in England. Mai is 15/16, Oliver is 16/17 and they aren't quite going out - yet...**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Omake

Oliver did not let go of Mai's hand as they entered Marks and Spencers.

"Where is the lingerie department…?" he muttered to himself as he searched the overhead signs.

"It's upstairs," Mai answered. "The escalator is this way…"

She pointed as she took the lead. They stood in silence on the escalator.

"You really don't have to come with me," Mai said as they stepped off. "I'm sure there is something you'd rather be doing."

"There they are," Oliver said. "Come on."

Mai ignored her flushed cheeks as they entered the lingerie section of the shop. Oliver glanced around in horror at the overwhelming selection.

"You can leave," Mai reminded him.

"How about this one?"

Mai burst out laughing. Oliver had picked up the nearest bra to him. To begin with, it was probably large enough that each cup would compass Mai's entire head. Ignoring that fact, it was also an unattractive sludge green colour.

"That's not my size," Mai managed between laughs.

"What is your size?"

"Well, um." Mai coughed. "I was a 28AA but I…" she trailed off and looked away.

"Mai if you don't tell me, I cannot help you," Oliver stated.

"I don't need help!" Mai insisted.

"You don't know, do you?" Oliver asked. He gazed down at Mai's increasingly scarlet face.

"I grew," she hissed. She looked around, mortified someone might have heard.

"Why is that an issue?"

Oliver frowned at Mai's embarrassment.

"Because!"

"That is not an answer Mai. You should get measured."

Oliver pulled Mai towards the changing rooms.

"Oliver! No! I can't do that!"

Oliver ignored her protests but led her straight into where several older women were waiting.

"Hello, how many?" one of the women asked.

"She needs to be fitted," Oliver said.

"Well, we can book you in for next week."

"Today," Oliver added.

"Oliver, please, it's fine! I'll try just on a few different sizes!" Mai suggested.

"Mai, that is ridiculous. An ill-fitting bra can cause back pain. You need to get it right," Oliver stated, smirking.

"Your boyfriend is right, Miss," the woman said.

"We're not-"

"See, and she is a professional," Oliver interrupted. "Is there anything you can do?" He flashed a charming smile in the direction of the woman serving them.

"Well, we are training a new fitter. If your girlfriend is willing to be used for her to practice on…? She would still end up fitted, it would just take a little longer?"

"Sounds perfect," Oliver said.

Mai's mouth opened and closed several times, she strongly resembled a goldfish.

"Wonderful, come with way Miss. Sir, if you would like to take a seat."

Oliver sat as Mai was led away by two women. Mai threw a desperate glance over her shoulder, pleading with Oliver to rescue her. Oliver smirked and waved.

While he waited, Oliver pulled his phone out and began reading an article about the LHC from the tiny screen. He heard several squeaks from the changing room that he guessed were Mai. Twenty minutes later, Mai emerged.

Her cheeks remained red, but she was smiling.

"Thank you so much, I'll go and find some I like now," Oliver heard her say.

"Excellent."

Mai walked straight past Oliver, who stood up and smiled at the bra fitters before following after her.

"Well?"

"I hate you."

"But you know what size to look for now?"

"Yes," she admitted. "30B."

Oliver strode away and began searching through the racks. Mai thought momentarily about following him, before deciding to leave him to it.

She regretted this two minutes later when he returned holding his own suggestions.

"Here."

"No," Mai blurted.

"Why not?"

"Oliver, that is a full cup bra. And it's beige. Just no."

"It is practical," he countered, still holding the offending item. "It would provide ample support and would not stand out under your school shirt."

Mai pulled out one from in front of her.

"I want something like this," she said. "It's pretty and has lace on it and makes me feel girly."

"That would show through your school shirt," Oliver pointed out. "Bright colours are not wise."

"Well then I wouldn't wear this one at school," Mai hissed in exasperation.

"It does match your face, though," he added. Indeed, the bright pink was a close match to Mai's cheeks.

"Shut up."

Oliver sighed.

"Fine, I will look for something thoroughly impractical."

He departed to return the bra he had found. Mai watched him leave with an incredulous expression.

She turned back to the bra she had picked out. Oliver had been right, perhaps bright pink was unwise. Glancing around, she spotted some more muted colours.

"Pale pink perhaps…"

She picked the baby pink bra up and let a finger run over the lacy design.

"Plunge or balcony?"

Mai looked around to see Oliver holding two bras, one of each style.

"Huh?"

"These seem to be the predominant designs. So plunge or balcony? And padded or not?" His face was screwed up in concentration.

Mai smiled at his earnest questions.

"Padded and… Balcony? I think? Maybe both. I don't know. Depends which looks prettier."

"Which looks prettier," Oliver repeated with a raised eyebrow.

"Well yeah."

"And who exactly are you trying to look for pretty for?"

"Myself," Mai declared.

"Well, which do you think looks prettier?"

Oliver looked mildly disgusted at his own use of the word 'prettier'.

"Wel,l it depends! Some balcony styles are nicer than others and…"

Mai trailed off as Oliver walked away. She returned the bra in her hand after a brief look at the price tag. She meandered through the aisles occasionally picking up a bra and contemplating it before returning it to the rack.

"Here."

Mai jumped as Oliver had snuck up behind her. She spun on the spot and almost toppled over. Oliver caught her by the arm and handed her a two pack.

Mai studied his choice, it was the correct size - a good start - and consisted of a pale pink t-shirt balcony bra and a forest green one in the same style. Both had a lace trim running across the top of the cup.

"Lace, as requested. But a t-shirt bra is more suitable considering your usual clothing choices."

"I like the colours," Mai mumbled as she felt the fabric. "It's really soft."

"Good. Go try it on."

"But-"

"What?"

"Fine," Mai relented. She passed a rack of black and white two packs and scooped up on in her size. Those would provide her with a good staple basis.

Oliver retook his seat just outside the changing rooms as Mai tried the bras on. But she had no sooner entered the changing rooms when he jumped straight back up again. Something had caught his eye.

When Mai left the changing rooms, happy with what she had tried on, she was surprised to find that Oliver was not waiting outside. She ventured into the shop, walking on her tiptoes to see over the top of the racks. Eventually, Mai spotted him and she hurried over.

"You weren't waiting?" she questioned.

"No, I was finding you the matching underwear and garters for the bras you picked out."

Mai's mouth fell open.

"You were doing what?!"

"I was finding the matching underwear and gar-"

"I heard you the first time! Oh, my- Oliver no! No one wears garters!"

"Yes they do," Oliver retorted. "They are used to hold up tights. There are many benefits."

He passed over the matching items that he had collected. Mai took them on autopilot.

"But people use this for- They- Oliver you realise what people do in that sort of underwear right?"

"Go about their daily lives," Oliver said. "It prevents you having to pull normal tights down to use the toilet and provides better ventilation in hot weather if you use a garter belt and hos-"

"No. I refuse. Just no."

Mai thrust them back at him and stalked off towards the checkout. Oliver sighed and returned the items before traipsing after her.

* * *

 **Author's note again: I hope you enjoyed this! Please keep an eye out for my yasune fic when I finally get around to publishing it! Two of my friends are helping me edit it! It's currently 17000 words and I think it's going to be very long!**

 **Please review :)**


End file.
